Wow
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: Goldenpaw is a beautiful she cat. The only girl apprentice In thunderclan. When all the toms exept her brother fall for her, she and her crush finally are toghether. She then has to stop all the jealousy from the others before they destroy her love.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this story in a dream.**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Pebblestar**

**Deputy: Lionclaw**

**Warriors:**

**Cherrynose**

**Larkfire**

**Sandpelt**

**Lillypool**

**Skycloud**

**Cloudbelly**

**Apprentice's:**

**Goldenpaw**

**Darkpaw**

**Thistlepaw**

**Rabbitpaw**

**Whitepaw**

**Graypaw**

**Dustpaw**

**Now, the story begins!**

* * *

**Goldenpaw's P.O.V.**

"Are you excited for the gathering?" Lillypool asks me and I nod my head. "Time to go to the gathering!" Pebblestar yowles and I pad over to the Six other apprentices. "Hi." I meow and I see only my brother, Dustpaw, Walk over to me. "Hey sis." He meows as we walk out of camp. "Why do the others ignore me?" I ask him and he licks my sholder. "Because they don't know what to say." He meows and I perk up. "Come on! Lets go catch up with Skycloud!" I say and we run, side by side, to our mother. "Hi mom!" I meow as I stop next to her. "Hello kits." She meows and looks at us. "You have gotten sooo big!" She meows, pulling her tail around us. "Now follow me to Four trees!" She meows and pads up to Pebblestar, our father. "Come on!" My brother meows and I run with him to four trees. I walk over to a group of she cats. "Hi! I'm Goldenpaw." I meow when I sit down next to a gray she cat. "I am Lillypaw" the gray she cat says. "I am Harepaw." A tan she cat says. "I am Mintpaw." A white she cat says. "Cool." I say and we start a conversation.

* * *

**Dustpaw's P.O.V.**

I see Goldenpaw make friends and then pad over to the others. "Hey Dustpaw! This is Tigerpaw and Leafpaw." Rabbitpaw meows as I sit down next to him and Blackpaw. "Hey, do you see that she cat over there?" Whitepaw meows and I follow his gaze. I see Goldenpaw's Group so I just look around. I can only see her back. The others all seem to be staring at Goldenpaw and I laugh. "What's so funny?" Tigerpaw meows and I calm myself. "Nothing." I say and decide to keep the fact she is my sister a secret. "Do you hear her laugh? It's like a bird's song!" Rabbitpaw says and the others murmur in agreement. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to her." Leag says. Unfortunately the others don't even know what Goldenpaw looks like. Not even my own clanmates. "Lets watch." Tigerpaw says and looks after his brother. I see him lead her over hear and I stiffle a laugh. "Everyone, this is Goldenpaw." Leafpaw says and She sits next to me. "I am Tigerpaw and this is Whitepaw, Graypaw, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw, Rabbitpaw and..." Tigerpaw says but I stop him. "You wanna know why I was laughing?" I ask them and they all nod. "This is my sister." I say and they all stare at me. "Cool!" Togerpaw says and starts talking to Goldenpaw.

**AFTER THE GATHERING**

"That was wierd." Goldenpaw meows as we make our way up the hill. "Well, they all like you alot." I say and she stares at me. "Even Rabbitpaw." I say and she perks up. "The whole clan exept for the other apprentices know my sister has a huge crush on Rabbitpaw. "So, Who were you talking to?" I ask her. "Lillypaw was the gray she cat, Mintpaw was the white she cat, and Harepaw was the tan she cat." She says as we settle into our nests. They are at the back corner of the den. The others are up at the entrance.

* * *

**Goldenpaw's P.O.V.**

As I settle into my nest next to Dustpaw, I can't help but look at Rabbitpaw. I see he is looking at me. The others are all asleep. I decide to go for a walk and beckon for him to follow. We walk out of camp and I hop into a tree. Rabbitpaw hops up next to me. "You know, I have had a crush on you for like ever right?" I tell him and he smiles. "I have to but I just haven't known what to say." He meows and I lick his sholder. He looks at me and I meet his gaze. We sit there for a while. "We should probably get some sleep." He meows and I follow him back to camp. I see him scoot his nest a little closer and I smile at him. Then I fall asleep.

"Wake up." A voice says and I open my eyes to see Dustpaw Standing above me. "We are going to the sandy hollow with Rabbitpaw and Whitepaw." He says and I hop up. I see Rabbitpaw, Whitepaw, Lillypool, Sandpelt, Larkfire, and Cherrynose all waiting for us. "Lets go." Sandpelt says and I walk next to Rabbitpaw. "I am going to beat you to the sandy hollow." I say and Run tword the hollow. Rabbitpaw beats me by a mouse length. "Nope. I BEAT You." He meows and I purr softly. Then Dustpaw and Whitepaw run in and then the training begins.

After training, I lay outside the Apprentice den while Rabbitpaw grabs fresh kill. By now, most of the clan know we like each other but the apprentices won't give up. Rabbitpaw pads over with a Squirrel. I purr when he lays down beside me and we eat. After we eat, we walk into the den. I help him move his nest next to mine. I lay down next to him in our nests and then the others come in. Dustpaw walks up and lays down in his nest, un like the others who all stare at Rabbitpaw. He curls up next to me and wraps his tail around me. I hear Darkpaw growl but neither of us care because we have each other.

The next morning, I wake up and see Rabbitpaw grooming me. I purr. Then I lick his sholder. We walk out of the den. I see our mentors beckoning for us. "Today we are hunting." Lillypool says as we walk out of camp. "Please catch 2 pieces of prey then come back to camp." Larkfire says and we run off. I catch a sparrow and a squirrel. I also catch a mouse on the way back to camp. I wait for Rabbitpaw at the tree where we went the night of the gathering. "Let's go." Be says as he drags a rabbit and squirrel on the ground. We pad into camp and put our prey on the pile. "Windclan is attacking!" Cloudbelly meows from the entrance. We form a battle line. "Windclan! Attack!" Palestar says and the battle begins.

After the battle, I run around looking for Rabbitpaw. I find his limping around by the apprentice den. "Rabbitpaw!" I meow and run to his side. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I am fine." I say. "I tore a claw." He says as I look at his paw. "Lets get you to Littleberry." I say and lead him over to The medicine cat apprentice. "Oh my." Littleberry says as she puts cobwebs on his paw. "Now you two get some rest." Littleberry says and I lead Rabbitpaw over to the den. "Hey Rabbit." Blackpaw sneers at his brother and I hiss at him. He shrinks back. I lead him over to our nests. I wrap my tail around his and lick his sholder. "Goodnight." I say. "Goodnight." He says and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goldenpaw's P.O.V.**

**A moon later.**

"I can't wait to see Tigerpaw again." Whitepaw meows as the 7 of us walk to four trees. Dustpaw laughs as Darkpaw jumps on Whitepaw and they both tumble down the hill tword the stream. "I want to see the look on Leafpaw and Tigerpaw's faces when he sees you two." Graypaw meows. He was the only tom, exept for Dustpaw of course, who didn't care I chose Rabbitpaw. I laugh as Rabbitpaw licks my ear. I walk with Rabbitpaw over to the two shadowclan cats and I watch as Leafpaw stares at Rabbitpaw in astonishment. "What the... Wa?" Tigerpaw says and we all laugh. "Hey Squirrelclan!" Lillypaw says as she pads over with Mintpaw and Harepaw. "Mind if we join you?" Harepaw asks me and I nod at them. "Okay this is Lillypaw, Harepaw, and Mintpaw." I say. "I am Rabbitpaw and this is Dustpaw, Darkpaw, Whitepaw, Graypaw, Thistlepaw, Tigerpaw and Leafpaw." Rabbitpaw says and the others nod. "Hey minty." Tigerpaw says and Mintpaw glares at him. "What?" She growls and I almost laugh when he jumps in surprise. "Um, Hi?" He meows uncertaintly and she giggles. "By the way, thoose two idiots are my brothers." She says and I laugh. "Okay, so back to what we were saying before..." Thistlepaw says and we all look at him. "Okay." I say and nuzzle Rabbitpaw. "Wow." Leafpaw says and stares at us. "So, what were you talking about earlier?" Lillypaw asks and Dustpaw answers her. "Tigerpaw, Leafpaw, Whitepaw, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw and Rabbitpaw all kinda fell in love with Goldenpaw. Then she chose Rabbitpaw." Dustpaw tells them and I see the others exept for Graypaw and the girls glare at him. I laugh as Rabbitpaw licks my sholder. "Okay, so..." Harepaw says and we all look to her. "How's life in Squirrelclan?" Lillypaw asks and I laugh. I see Rabbitpaw look at me lovingly. I know he loves my laugh. "It's fine. How's life underwater?" I ask and Lillypaw laughs a little. "You are really funny you know." She says and I nod my head. "It's good, plenty of fish." She says and I hear Pebblestar. "Thunderclan, Come!" He yowles and I walk over with Rabbitpaw. Dustpaw comes behind us with Graypaw and the other three follow. Dustpaw meows something to Rabbitpaw and he nods. We walk up the hill and down the ravine to the camp. I settle in my nest. Rabbitpaw settles beside me. "Were taking our assessment's tomorrow." He whispers and I lick his cheek. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you two." I whisper and he licks my cheek and wraps his tail around me. I fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Today you are taking your assessments." Lillypool tells Me, Rabbitpaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw. "Catch three pices of prey and we will be watching you." Larkfire tells us and we nod our heads. "Good, Goldenpaw, Twoleg border, Rabbitpaw, Sunning rocks, Graypaw, snakerocks and Dustpaw, Shadowclan border." Sandpelt says and we all run out to our hunting area. I part my jaws and scent mouse. I see it at the bottom of a pinetree. I stalk up and pounce. I kill it in one swift bite. Then all of a sudden a Squirrel runs in front of me and I kill it. I see a vole peeking out of a hole and start looking for nuts. I stalk it and pounce. "Good job." Lillypool says and helps me carry my prey. We walk into camp and Lillypool walks over to Pebblestar. Rabbitpaw pads in with two voles and a mouse. He drops them on the pile and lays down next to me. He purrs and I lick his sholder. "Hey guys!" Mousekit says and pads up to us. Honeymoon, His mom, pads out with his sister Hazelkit. "We are apprentices in a moon!" Hazelkit says as she jumps on her brother. Dustpaw and Graypaw pad in and drop their prey on the pile. "We're gonna be warriors!" Graypaw meows and we all cheer. "All cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting." Pebblestar yowels and we all pad up. "Dustpaw, Graypaw, Rabbitpaw and Goldenpaw, Do you promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Pebblestar says. "I do." We all say. "Goldenpaw, From this moment on, you shall be known as Goldenlilly. Rabbitpaw, From this moment on, you shall be known as Rabbitfoot. Dustpaw, From this moment on, you shall be known as Duststorm. Graypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Graypelt." Pebblestar says. "Goldenlilly, Rabbitfoot, Duststorm, Graypelt." The clan cheers. We walk to the camp entrance and sit vigil.

After vigil, we walk to the warriors den and find our nests. I curl up next to Rabbitfoot.

5 moons later.

I wake up and walk outside. Littleberry comes up to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asks and I nod. "You are expecting kits in a moon." She says. "Really?" I ask and she nods. I tank her for telling me and watch Rabbitfoot pad out of the den tword me. "Lets go for a walk." I say and we pad out of camp. We pad tword the tree where we first expressed our love. "I have something to tell you." I say and he looks at me. "What is it?" He asks me and puts his tail around me. "I am expecting kits." I say and he purrs. "That's great." He says and licks my cheek. "When are they due?" He asks and I lick his sholder. "A moon." I say and he purr. "You will be a wonderful mother." He says and I nuzzle him. "Have you seen Duststorm and Hazelpaw?" He asks and I nod my head. "I thiNk they make a wonderful couple." I tell him then we walk back to camp. I tell Pebblestar my good news then he tells the clan. Rabbitfoot leads me to the nursery where Icepool Has made a nest. She is expecting Darkclaw's kits. "You stay in here." He says and pads out. " I wish Darkclaw was like his brother." Icepool meows to me and I look at her. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "I mean so loving. He visits me everyday but never brings me fresh kill." She says. "Ah." I say and look at her sympatheticly. Then Rabbitfoot enters with Darkclaw behind him. They each had fresh kill. Rabbitfoot brings me a Rabbit while Darkclaw brings Icepool a Squirrel. I lick his cheek and then he leaves the den. It is pretty late so soon Darkclaw leaves to. "Wow." Icepool meows and I look at her.


End file.
